The invention relates to the initial processing of timber, i.e. all sawmill activities including the cutting up of trunks on a band-saw as well as pick-up of cut lengths.
Currently, band-saw blades for woodworking are made of special cold-rolled hardened strip steel and have various cross sections defined by their width and thickness.
Current technology offers single-cut or double-cut blade or blades with a relieved or constant-pitch tooth pattern over the entire length of the blade for a given cross section.